User talk:Roxasxion1314
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- BassJapas (Talk) 16:52, 2011 June 25 HI I AM NOHEARTVERSED IF YOU ARE IN NORTHROP AND YOU ARE A FRESHMAN, HAD USED TO BE IN 3RD LUNCH AND NOW IN 2ND LUNCH, YOU WOULD KNOW ME BUT JUST TO BE SURE I AM TALKING TO THE RIGHT PERSON ANSWER THIS QUESTION: WHAT KINGDOM HEARTS GAME WAS I RESEARCHING ON ON THE DAY WHEN YOU FIRST MET ME ( I WAS WITH KARA WHO I AM NOT SEEING NOW BECAUSE OF SCHEDULE CHANGE) NOHEARTVERSED 22:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) YOUR FRIEND NOHEARTVERSED NOHEARTVERSED 22:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) HI ROXASXION1314 I HAVE A NEW UPDATE FROM MY LAST MESSAGE I NOW SEE KARA EVERY THURSDAY AFTER ANTHIS. EVERY WEDNSDAY ON GAME NIGHTS I AM AT THE DOWNTOWN LIBRARY DOWNSTAIRS AT THE ADULT COMPUTERS. I CAME ON THURSDAY ON THE FIRST DAY WITH KARA TO FIND YOU BUT YOU PROBABLY GO TO THE COMPUTERS UPSTAIRS. NOW YOU KNOW WHERE I AM AT THE LIBRARY YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME. I EAT 2ND LUNCH AT SCHOOL AND I WAS TOLD YOU EAT 3RD LUNCH NOW. CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU EAT AND WHERE IS YOUR NEW HANGOUT SPOT. PLEASE HELP ME OUT BUD YOUR FRIEND NOHEARTVERSED.NOHEARTVERSED 15:31, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Roxasxion1314 Im Micah James i Hearts: thought i might a hour to say hello and if there is anything you need anything at all Give a Shout i'm here for you & ive also collected all the Kingdom heart's games so fars haha yeah if anything give a shout My Blog still on Wiki Called Micah James i Hearts... Micah 16:37, March 27, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Heart's HELLO IT IS ME NOHEARTVERSED. YOU MAY NOT KNOW ME BUT I WOULD LIKE YOU TO VIEW YOUR MESSAGES ME AND A FRIEND OF MINE ON THE KINGDOM HEARTS WIKI. I NO LONGER SEE KARA AND I GRADUATED FROM NORTHROP. BAD NEWS ME AND MY FRIENDS MICAH AND KEYBLADEMASTERZACKERY WERE ALL BANNED FROM THE KINGDOM HEARTS WIKI SO NOW WE ARE ALL HERE AND THE POKEMON ANSWERS. I MADE A FEW BLOGS I WANT YOU TO LOOK AT AND COMMENT ON IT. 1 BLOG IS SPECIFICLY FOR YOU, MICAH, ZACK AND ME TO VIEW AND COMMENT ON AND I WILL MAKE MORE FROM TIME TO TIME MAYBYE. THIS IS ALL I NEED TO SAY FOR NOW AND I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU REAL SOON.NOHEARTVERSED (talk) 17:49, September 21, 2012 (UTC) REAL QUICK I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I WANT YOU TO TALK ON MY TALKPAGE ON POKEMON ANSWERS OR ON THIS WIKI WHATEVER YOU FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE WITH AND I DO NOT MIND IF DO ONE OF THE OTHER OR BOTH ON DIFFERENT DAYS. JUST WANT TO GIVE YOU A HEADS UP AND I WILL HEAR FROM YOU REAL SOON.NOHEARTVERSED (talk) 19:06, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello RoxasXion... Hello there RoxasXion, This is Trainer Micah if you remember back then i was called Micah James i Hearts if you remember that then yes let's just say things didn't go right over there on Kingdom Hearts Wikia. However i have been off a long while form over there and thinking as a user on here i've got passed the stuff on what they said, Anyway i know that You & Noheartversed are friends and are user friends as well and i hope i can become a good friend of your's i know a lot about your favorite's like Ben 10 & Kingdom Hearts however & i don't think that the Pokemon Tower Defense wiki was a wiki at all now that i know about it look's cool... Anyway if you need anything let me or noheartversed know okay? Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 22:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC)